


(i like u)

by raewxi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and minho's on 25th march, anw this is highly inspired by my own real life experience it's bloody terrible, chan is gna makes cameos too ye, funny how irl this whole episode isn't resolve yet and here i am trying to fantasize it, i wrote it out and realise how dumb it is but now it's too late to back down so here goes nothing :D, ok in this au jisung's bday is on 14th april just go with it whew, sorry mates i can't fit jeongin in but uh i will try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewxi/pseuds/raewxi
Summary: when minho's high school life takes a turn for the worse, he wishes he had studied harder for promotional examswhy must han jisung be so difficult?!??
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, bffs! jisung & felix, bffs! minho & hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. psa: the last train to return to you has stopped

**Author's Note:**

> a fic highly inspried by the dumb love life of yours truly and the lyrics of niki's i love u (without the fwb context bc that's not allowed in this holy household jkay i mean i would have zero idea how that will work hAha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minho meets a certain han jisung

_i guess this is a bitter end I didn't see coming_

_and I'm havin' a little bit of trouble accepting, too_

_i don't know what to say to you_

_there's nothing I can do to reset your point of view_

when the six words left his mouth, minho could already taste regret on the tip of his tongue.

“i’m not very interested in you.” is indeed one of the most terrible sentences to be ever formed and spoken into existence from lee minho’s own mouth. 

minho could obviously see the expression harden on the younger’s face, a stiff-lipped narrowed eyes kind of judging look.

the younger doesn’t give any verbal response, just staring bankly and putting his airpods back in. as if nothing has been spilled, as if there wasn’t some form of tension in the air now. minho feels the awkwardness and backs off from the scene. felix shot him a weird look from the sides, and he could already fathom another rant from hyunjin about how dense and dumb he could get.

as minho walks away from the tables, he could almost something sink to the bottom of his stomach. even as hyunjin asks him if he’s feeling okay, minho could feel himself slipping away, but then he catches himself and stops for a moment. _it’s fine_ , _you’re just telling the truth_ , minho half-heartedly convinces his own wrecked soul, _there’s nothing to be sorry about._

but as he glances back and sees han jisung still sitting peacefully at the table, quite absorbed by whatever he’s doing on his phone. minho really thought he fooled himself into everything will be fine; nothing too much of a big deal. until hyunjin tells him how terrible it sounded, minho is in self-denial, or thinks he is. but he knows the truth too well.

for the rest of athletics practice minho was really out of it, and to think the basketball team was just across the track. worse of all, the toilets were directly behind the track, which meant that jisung could walk past anytime.

minho groans inwardly when he feels a pull in his thighs, he really ought to keep his mind on training. hyunjin looked back in concern and waited for his friend to complete the warm-ups before they got onto the track together

it takes minho 0.03 seconds to register the fact he was going to run past the basketball team and he grimaces.

this whole thing was a mistake from the beginning, he really ought to have shut his mouth up.

_

when minho screwed his promotional exams so bad he knew he was going to be held back a year, he also knew it might be a more interesting year since he wouldn’t have to redo all the subjects. which meant more free periods and a smaller work load, which also meant more _wilding_. 

plus there were apparently more people he knew getting held back a grade than he could believe (this is _definitely_ not a good thing, but since they were in a high school that only lasted 2 years, it really didn’t matter).

then hwang hyunjin from athletics also pulled up in his new class and minho really has got _vibes_ that the year would go well.

minho had basically ended up in what was supposed to be his junior class, everyone was friendly and easy to click with. the first day during orientation they did ice breakers and minho had fun getting to know them too.

jennie and rose who hit it off real well as soon as they met. mingi, looking real aggressive when he first came in but ended up being a _big baby_. felix lee, a guy from soccer who was super nice and easy to be around sat next to him.

then, as all ice breaker games went, they had a good ole starter of blow-wind-blow. minho had ended up next to a shorter boy, he looked quite shy initially, but proved himself to be full of witty and hilarious comments. as terrible as minho was with names, he could vaguely remember the boy’s name to be han ji… ji- _something_ , _jisoo? jimin?_ no, that didn’t seem right, _jisung_. han jisung.

and as terrible as first meetings could get, the both of them were slow in holding hands for whatever game they about to suffer through. inciting a few nags from the facils, and minho could sense whatever reluctance it was from jisung.

“can we don’t hold hands?” the younger boy had frowned and asked the facils, who burst in laughter and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulders.

minho rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he was a girl or someone "weird". it was kind of offensive that jisung seemed put off by minho, even though they hadn’t talked by then. so he turned around and looked jisung straight in the eye and went “do you think i want to hold your hand too?”

there’s a few laughs around them as jisung looked at minho with a slightly shocked look, but the light in his eye seemed thoroughly amused as he smirked a little and play-pretend to get mad. _fine_ , minho thinks, _he is probably shy around strangers and i must’ve looked intimidating_.

a small first interaction, nothing much, not worth to be kept in mind. but somehow, minho remembers it.

_

their second interaction comes after the teacher announces to select class committee members. hyunjin doesn’t run for anything, but minho has his mind set on being house exco (meaning he’d be in charge of whatever house events the school had planned. it was a cool position, and minho liked the idea of it).

and that wednesday as hyunjin and minho ducked in for homeroom, they find the seats mostly taken. grumbling about walking slow, the duo slip into seats nearer to the windows and minho finds himself next to jisung, who gave him a little smile as minho settles down. 

their homeroom teacher, ms yang, writes a list for everyone running for position on the boards. jisung leans over all of a sudden and minho is taken aback, “you’re running for house exco? did you prepare a speech?”

_ah yes_ , of course - the speech, which was what put off a lot of people from running for positions. in fact, minho only had two other competitors, and his status as a retainee had honestly given him a bit of advantage (since he’d know the school better and was more experienced in whatever they were going to face).

“yeah,” minho grins, “of course i do.”

“well, you’d better say it well,” jisung looked almost mischievous, as if planning something. “i would vote for you over jennie if you’ve got a good speech. daehwi’s running for it too.”

minho folds his arms and shrugs with a confident air, he was indeed well prepared. even though his palms were clammy and he felt a little nervous, minho also had a good feeling of what the outcome will be.

“just you watch.”

and as expected, minho gets his position and hyunjin gives his buddy a big pat when the teachers announces it. minho grins brightly and thinks about the boy who voted for him.

the next time he bumps into jisung’s friend group, he could hear the younger hollering “ _house exco!_ ” at the top of his lungs. minho rolls his eyes endearingly and looked away as he feel the stares incoming. _god dammit han jisung._

and it sort of becomes their running joke, jisung would greet minho with his title everytime they see each other.

even during their first p.e lesson, minho found himself stuck with jisung and daehwi since hyunjin had sat out due to his ankle problems acting up. they were playing a running game where the loser of scissors-paper-stone had to try to catch the winner.

minho swears he left his brain in math class, everytime he won he would run. and jisung just laughs, they all end up laughing anyway. even when jisung won minho would run away instead, and in the end they just give up. minho plops down onto the grass for a break and watch daehwi lose at the game.

it was all pure fun.

_

then they start talking online too, minho’s accustomed to posting dumb exploits of himself or his friends on his stories. and it’s no surprise when jisung starts replying to them.

but well, this has sort of a backstory…

homeroom lessons were always boring, but this one even more so. tasked by the teachers to come up with some class decorations and such, the class committee gathers to discuss. but minho’s bored, and he’s not the only one who is bored, everyone is.

the kids starting playing with their phones in class, starting a game of _how-many-stupid-instagram-filters-can-i-put-you-in-before-you-realise_. and minho finds himself a victim as he checks his phone, his face in a clown filter courtesy to none other than han jisung. minho narrows his eyes and picks the ugliest filter he has, prepared for revenge.

however he doesn’t manage to get his revenge that homeroom period, but as the class is getting dismissed, minho gives han jisung a _watch out!_ expression. the younger just grins and minho is annoyed, he was going to get his revenge.

and minho does that afternoon, as he preps himself by the tracks, he spots the basketball team in the distance. which also meant han jisung would be there. whipping out his phone, he pulls hyunjin over to watch him get a good shot.

**_watch out @wltjd914_ **

**_wltjd914 replied to your story_ **

_dude tf_

**_me_ **

_told you to watch out_

**_(photo)_ **

**_wltjd914_ **

_bro ur weird asf_

**_me_ **

_rmb to turn up for house breakfast tmr_

**_wltjd914_ **

_no_

**_me_ **

_bish you better_

_or get top 10 during cross country_

**_wltjd914_ **

_how about no to both_

_as someone from athletics u shld set a good example urself :)_

**_me_ **

_as someone from bball u shld run well :)_

**_wltjd914_ **

_hell naw_

_my stamina dieded over break_

**_me_ **

_tell that to ur future gf not me_

hyunjin snaps minho out of his conversation with a loud scream by the ear, minho turns in reflex to smack his friend but they end up friendly wrestling. tired out thereafter, the two laze by the tracks.

“who were you talking to?” hyunjin leans over to see the convo and laughs when he sees the username.

“han jisung, huh?” hyunjin raises an eyebrow and nudges minho suspiciously. “you’re kinda cute with him…”

minho fake gags just as his phone vibrates with a new notification.

**_wltjd914_ **

_no_

_i’m not coming tmr morning anw_

_i need that sleep thank you and have a nice day_

**_me_ **

_bish_

_fine_

_rmb to get top 10_

**_wltjd914_ **

_do i get benefits???_

**_me_ **

_ye, a medal and some admiration from girls_

**_wltjd914_ **

_not interested_

**_me_ **

_just turn up for breakfast tmr_

_p sure felix’s coming_

**_wltjd914_ **

_haha_

_no_

the conversation dies there, but whatever fate they had for the day wasn’t over yet. as minho finishes up training, he walks out with a towel over his dripping hair and spots a familiar mop of hair in the distant. it was han jisung, using his phone by the roadside and probably waiting for someone to pick him up.

“remember to turn up tomorrow! or get top ten for cross country, yeah!” minho taunts as he walks past han jisung, who only shouts after him.

“what do i get in return?”

“nothing!” and by the time han jisung had time to react, minho had already got into his car, the door slamming loudly in the breeze of a warm spring evening.

_

of course, the _lazyass_ han jisung doesn’t turn up for house breakfast. it’s a little regret on their attendance, but since almost everyone was present, minho was already feeling quite proud as the house captains look in satisfaction.

when the two later meet in class, minho rolls his eyes as jisung gave him an L for good measure.

_tch, boys will be boys._

later that evening as minho churns out the exact same economics essay as he did the last year and internally grumbles about it, his phone vibrates with notifications.

**_changbin_ **

_you guys up for a study session this saturday?? we could go to the library or something_

_btw this was jisung’s idea so blame him instead_

**_jisung_ **

_tf did i do_

**_hyunjin_ **

_where do you guys wanna go??_

**_seungmin_ **

_woodlands sounds like a good idea_

**_me_ **

_hell naw i live nowhere near woodlands station_

**_jisung_ **

_man woodlands is lit rally in my backyard_

**_me_ **

_how about yellow wood?_

**_jisung_ **

_fair enough_

_yellow wood library is pretty big_

**_hyunjin_ **

_im fine with that too_

**_seungmin_ **

_sameeee_

**_jisung_ **

_wb the rest?_

_y’all up for it?_

**_haseul_ **

_okie_

**_haseul_ **

_me vivi and chuu are probably coming_

**_yeri_ **

_me too!!_

**_yuna_ **

_i might join too heheh_

**_jisung_ **

_ok cools see yall at yellow wood library on sat :D_

minho puts his phone down as the class reaches an agreement and continues grumbling about his essay, he honestly hates this whole retaining business… 

though the rest of the week passes peacefully, when friday night rolls around the class chat becomes noisy again as they try to decide what to eat after their study session.

**_jisung_ **

_kbbq sounds good_

_oh wait,,, not everyone eats beef_

**_changbin_ **

_yE i don’t_

**_jisung_ **

_sorry bro we could probably come up w something else_

**_me_ **

_i don’t think im eating lunch with u guys_

_i got tuition at 2_

**_jisung_ **

_aw damn_

_what tuition??_

**_hyunjin_ **

_same i have tuition at 12 too_

_i will join you guys after tuition then_

**_changbin_ **

_np!_

**_me_ **

_math tuition ugh_

**_jisung_ **

_??? dude why wld u need math tuition_

_you’re learning the same thing anw_

**_me_ **

_uh i got forced lmao_

**_jisung_ **

_brub u got 6/6 for that stupid quiz and i got 1_

_you should tutor me instead_

**_me_ **

_*sticker*_

_*_

**_hyunjin_ **

_ytf is he flirting in the class grp chat????_

_tf_

**_me_ **

_bro he’s just being funny_

**_hyunjin_ **

_no honey that’s fucking flirting_

_*_

**_changbin_ **

_uh ok kids_

_tmr at 11 right haha??_

**_yuna_ **

_i might be earlier!_

**_haseul_ **

_same hereeee_

**_changbin_ **

_alrights_

_*_

**_me_ **

_i saved seats for u guys who aren’t here yet_

**_jisung_ **

_thxsss_

**_felix_ **

_don’t you have brown hair ???_

**_me_ **

_yes_

_please also stop exposing me_

**_felix_ **

_oh yeah saw you black tee right?_

**_me_ **

_yesss_

of course, jisung turned up with felix lee. felix had quickly slipped into the seat diagonally across, leaving jisung to sit next to minho. they all greet each other with awkward stares and start on their work.

**_me_ **

_where r u???_

**_seungmin_ **

_sorry man i just got to the station ahahahah_

_coming soon don’t worry_

**_me_ **

_naw man it’s fine_

_i saved a seat for you_

**_seungmin_ **

_thxs mate_

_anddddd_ that’s how minho was stuck next to han jisung for the following two hours, which was weird since it was quiet except for a few awkward eye contact here and there. the two mainly doing their own work or checking their own phone. seungmin had arrived 10 minutes in and slipped into the seat across minho, so that reduces the awkwardness by approxitmately 20%.

and the weirdest part, however, wasn’t even because of how it awkward it really was. it mostly stemmed from the fact that minho had seen jisung snap a photo of him out of the corner of his eye. but as he scrolled his phone, he wasn’t tagged in jisung’s stories either.

so _what the heck_ was the photo for.

guess only han jisung will know.

**_me_ **

_bruv i’ve got smth to tell u_

_i will tell you over dinner ugh_

**_hyunjin_ **

_wtf issit_

**_me_ **

_three words_

**_hyunjin_ **

_han jisung???_

**_me_ **

_wow…_

_u got it_

**_hyunjin_ **

_…_

_am i even surprised??_

“uh yes,” hyunjin was dressed in white nike t-shirt slightly tight around his chest and minho isn’t even slightly surprised by it. “tell me all about your favourite boy.”

“shut up,” minho retorts with no bite, “he isn’t my favourite. han jisung is a pain in the ass.”

“yeah?” hyunjin takes a sip from his glass and raises an eyebrow at minho, earning him another glare.

“so this happened during the study session just now,” minho groans inwardly as hyunjin stares at him attentively. he was already regretting everything, knowing how much hyunjin was going to tease him for it.

“i think i saw han jisung take a photo of me. i swear! i saw it like, out of the corner of my eyes.” and boy does hyunjin give him _the look_ , the one where he gives to disappointing but not quite surprising situations.

minho picks at the appetizer, thinking about how weird this whole situation just seems.

“and you guys have been talking over dms too?” their hotpot had arrived at this point, and the two are more invested in their food than the conversation, if truth be told.

“yeah, we do.” minho admits, “just casual talk and all, even thought he’s quite weird at times.”

hyunjin seems to be in deep thought for a while, even though his words thereafter proves otherwise.

“seriously, are you interested in him?” hyunjin had a serious expression, as ridiculous as his question had sounded, minho froze for a good two seconds.

“no?” minho looks up into hyunjin’s judging eyes.

“that isn’t even a answer, that’s a question.” hyunjin points it out blatantly and minho groans.

“i don’t, i’m not really interested in guys younger than me…” minho turns his attention to the boiling piece of meat in his soup. he wasn’t ready for this conversation, the older and younger in relationships. as much as minho liked boys, he also liked girls, and with that range came complications.

hyunjin doesn’t let him off even after the denial, “that’s what you always say.” his friend had rolled his eyes, “what about yongjun? he was indeed younger than you…”

“that was in secondary school. and to be fair, he was only six days younger.” minho’s chopstick flail around in the air as he tried to deny everything linked to the possibility of minho liking guys younger than him. honestly, some part of him doesn’t mind, but being the same age was really what he’d hope for.

han jisung just happens to fit in with his criteria of a crush, except his age.

  1. minho loves sporty people
  2. minho also has a thing for people who have the same astrological sign
  3. according to his friends, minho has a thing for younger looking people. regardless of physical age
  4. minho has _terrible_ taste



and all the above criteria did fit han jisung, minho keeps mum for a while and look away. for the rest of dinner, his heart wasn't really on his _haidilao_ , which is a huge shame for his money.

_i fucking hate high school - lee minho, 2020._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my love life is a mess :'-)


	2. public apology 101: i should've let go of my foolish pride then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho is a wreck; jisung is lowkey sweet

_i got nervous, so i got faded, made things complicated_

_i'm sorry for the stupid shit i said_

_you ordered fun, i served you threats_

_it's probably good you left 'cause I finally admit_

_i like you, i like you, i like you_

_sorry, I never meant to_

**_legit qns what does turd taste like??_ **

**_wltjd914 replied to your story_ **

_u_

**_me_ **

_did i ask_

_i did not_

**_wltjd914_ **

_BRUV U LITERALLY ASKEDD_

**_me_ **

_I DIDNT ASKED TO BE ATTACKED_

**_wltjd914_ **

_ok sorry_

**_me_ **

_ok_

**_wltjd914_ **

_sorry house exco_

**_me_ **

_…_

_*_

**_(you posted a screenshot of your conversation with @wltjd914)_ **

**_wltjd914_ **

_HAHAHAHAHHA_

**_me_ **

_stfu istg_

**_wltjd914_ **

_what did i do :(_

**_me_ **

_nothing but ok._

**_wltjd914_ **

_exactly_

_why so mean_

**_me_ **

_when was i mean :(_

**_wltjd914_ **

_yes_

**_me_ **

_u were the one who said i tasted like turd hello_

**_wltjd914_ **

_it’s a joke_

**_me_ **

_just like u_

**_wltjd914_ **

_see_

_that’s being rudee_

**_me_ **

_bruhh_

_ok fine_

_im sorry :(_

_-_

minho doesn’t expect his injury to act up, _again_ . despite all the precautions he’s taken since rejoined on the tracks, but yes, minho feels the _fuckin’_ pull in his right ankle and he can’t do much about it.

“i’m sitting out for p.e today.” minho grumbles to a concerned hyunjin, “it’s okay, i will just tell mr cho myself.” hyunjin gives him a pat on the shoulders, _platonic condolences_.

they were suppose to be doing training for the fitness test today, mr cho gets minho to work on rehab instead, telling him it’s a better idea to regain strength in his ligament first. jisung, as non-sporty looking he is, had been appointed as the p.e rep. and as minho sat by the side, fiddling with his phone, jisung walks past him with the equipment and minho feels bad about letting him do it alone.

“need some help?” minho gets up and dusts down his pants, jisung is smiling, “sure.”

they end up carrying the dumb bells and medicine balls together. jisung asks why minho is sitting out.

“i tore my ligament last year,” minho vaguely jokes about it, “it’s something i share with that idiot hyunjin…”

jisung laughs too, “you should go for rehab, you’re probably busy, but it really helps build strength again. or if you want i could lend you my resistance band.”

_since when was han jisung so nice?_ a huge question pops up in minho mind as he is taken aback by how sincere jisung seemed. it wasn’t that jisung was a _fake_ person, it was just that he didn’t expect jisung who always joked and teased him to sound so concerned.

maybe the tip of minho’s ears are burning, but he sure does not notice.

-

**_wltjd914 replied to your story_ **

**_wltjd914_ **

_wait you watched kingdom too???_

**_me_ **

_yeah_

_it’s a good show_

**_wltjd914_ **

_damn taste_

_thought your taste would suck since ur a hag_

**_me_ **

_…_

_is the next joke gg to be ok boomer_

_hanjisung ur too predictable_

**_wltjd914_ **

_no who says i was gna pull an ok boomer joke_

**_me_ **

_uno reverse ok boomer_

**_wltjd914_ **

_bro ur weird asf_

**_me_ **

_thanks :)_

_i take pride in that_

**_wltjd914_ **

_…_

-

truth be told minho is a little mad at hyunjin for at least telling half the class that he and jisung are sort of friends. as if they didn’t already had fun shipping a _bi_ classmate with everyone else.

but minho can’t blame anyone bur himself, he is indeed somewhat enamored with the younger boy. the way minho pretends that his eyes doesn’t land on jisung in a crowd, as if they never made eye contact in the crowds of the cafeteria or across the class. as if minho doesn’t feel jisung’s eyes staring holes into the back of his head in class or how they managed to always walk past each other in hallways even when they didn’t share a class.

he can’t deny their affinity, but he can deny his heart.

minho has barely gotten over chan, his childhood friend who gone back to australia to study. minho’s brain and heart can barely handle another person, knowing he was just looking for someone else to replace the missing presence. _how toxic could i get?_ minho is tempted to ask himself.

maybe that’s what drove minho to tell jisung that whatever he’s heard from the class is a _load of bullshit_. 

_what could just possibily go wrong?_

and yes, everything goes wrong. from the way the words left minho’s mouth and the sour aftertaste of them and the way jisung’s eyes narrowed and dimmed and how he nods weakly in response and minho walking away knowing in five minuted he was going to regret this whole incident.

hyunjin doesn’t even say a single word, just puts an arm over his shoulder. minho skips the first thirty minutes of training under the guise of a bad stomachache. coach buys the story and tells him kindly to take it slow today, minho looks as out of it as he would be if sick.

he does go for the routine 2km slow jog, and then he sees han jisung’s black hair in the distance. the sun was beaming too brightly today, minho wants to suffocate and dig a hole and hibernate or something.

“i don’t want to run.” minho announces. hyunjin looks at him in confusion and looks across the court, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he understands the situation.

hyunjin tugs on his hand a little, “come on. _minho, please._ you would eventually have to face him anyway.” minho eyes stay on the red tracks stretching all the way to the basketball court where han jisung currently was, listening attentively to whatever his coach was telling him.

minho ends up getting dragged by hyunjin for the run and he has surrendered by that point, his face slack of emotions and literally embodying the art of _no head thoughts empty._ the sun shining mercilessly and minho was sweating grossly by the time to reach the other end of the track.

_oh no_ , minho sees jisung moving, he’s going to walk in his direction. minho internally does four hundred jumping jacks and his stomach regrets all the spicy food he has eaten for lunch. hyunjin slows down up front and minho tries his best to do so too, but jisung was just walking past them to the lockers to get his stuff.

in one second han jisung ghosts past lee minho and they makes like _0.3 milliseconds_ of eye contact. blank eyes meeting confused but hurt ones, jisung doesn’t even smile in reciprocation, the eye contact was so awkward it would be the _ceo of awkward eye contacts_.

when the whole ordeal passes minho exhales and he continues running, anything to take his mind off the exchange.

_he really ought to have kept his mouth shut._

-

by the time minho and hyunjin gets off from training, the sky’s a mix of salmon pink and cinnamon orange and cool mauve, the clouds moving at a snail’s paste across the canvas. minho’s heart isn’t on anything, even when hyunjin bade him goodbye he’s too distracted to give a proper response.

“ _geez_ , minho. get your shit together. if han jisung’s that easily dissuaded he really isn’t worth your heartbreak and time.” hyunjin’s last words stay in minho’s mind for a little while until he puts his airpods in.

his dad car hasn’t arrived yet so minho stands by a tree and waits, zoning out. by the time he refocuses, han jisung’s standing opposite him, paying attention to only his phone. minho guiltily pulls out his phone and texts his friends instead.

normally, _what would have happened normally? jisung might wave hi to minho and they’d bully each other until their parents arrive in their cars, and they would wave goodbye to each other._

but again, here’s the two of them, pretending like they don’t know each other. like two familiar strangers on opposite sides of the crossing, waiting to brush past and never meet again. minho just wishes he didn’t impulsively act again, he groans inwardly and sends a text to his dad.

-

when minho’s birthday rolls around, he’s still awkward with jisung and the whole class has caught on by then. even in class when they have to sit near each other, jisung would bully his friends into letting him exchange seats. as if minho couldn’t tell he was trying to get away from him.

he catches wind of rumours about jisung liking a girl from another class, minho decides it’s none of his business and will not affect him in any way. hyunjin only rolls his eyes every time minho brings it up.

“he’s still ignoring me. i really don’t get his deal, is he really that petty? _geez_ , aren’t guys suppose to get over stuff like this quickly?” minho facepalms into his file and hugs his econs notes like a little child throwing a tantrum.

“speak about yourself…” hyunjin is carely amuse. “seriously minho, shouldn’t you ought to be over it by now. you’re _lee minho_ , for gods sake. girls love you because you’re handsome and guys because you make them a _panicked gay._ ”

minho groans into his arms. he is vaguely aware of jennie and rose sliding onto his bench.

“damn, minho.” rose laughs nervously, “you’re still not over han jisung? boy, he’s not worth your time.”

minho cups his chin in his hands and looks at the girls piteously, “please don’t tell me you guys are here to lecture me too… i’m trying my best okay…”

“aren’t you still talking to chan?” jennie asks, and minho raises an eyebrow.

“well, he’s also thousands of kilometers away. i don’t want to date anymore.” minho slumps back into himself again.

hyunjin slaps the back of his head. “your options are _freakin’_ open. i don’t get why you’re hung up over two guys who obviously don’t care.”

“jisoo is a good option too, you know. she’s pretty cute and she obviously think you’re cute too…” jennie waggles her eyebrows and minho groans in frustration. 

“nah, think i’m good for now,” minho lifts himself off the bench, “i’m going to get my dose of milo. any of you want drinks?”

-

when minho goes to hang out with donghee during his birthday, he tells his childhood friend the whole story and earns a very done expression.

“when can you learn not to screw up your chances?” donghee takes a swig of beer from his mug, “ugh, it tastes stale already.”

they reminisce about their shared crush in primary school on a girl named jieun, who confessed to minho first and got rejected. but turns out minho is a _little shit_ and he does reciprocate her feelings, but the by the time the poor girl gave up and changed her crush. minho finds out it’s his best friend, a certain kim donghee.

the two idiots then spend the rest of primary school crushing on the same girl but having no balls to make a single move.

talk about being _dumb_.

then in secondary school, donghee and minho ended up in the same school but in different classes for the whole of four years. however, minho and his superb luck lets him stay in the same class as bang chan, or _chris_ , for four years.

chan was from minho’s old taekwondo class, so of course they knew each other. he’s also the guy who opens up minho’s discovery on his bisexuality, since he’s the first guy minho ever crushed on.

_hard_. that’s all minho could say about his feelings towards chan, the boy later left to go back to australia to study after secondary school. minho was barely over him, spend a lonely first year in high school where he found absolutely no one interesting because a good 80% of his heart was still stuck on chan.

then, just as han jisung comes around as an interesting person, minho takes a leap, and finds himself falling right off the end of a cliff.

“you’re terrible with people,” donghee laughs as they cheers to another pint of beer, minho feels his face already heating up, but he isn’t going to stop. he lets the alcohol wash over him, feeling a little more excited than usual. he and donghee ends up sitting by the habourwalk, watching the waves wash up the shore in darkness.

“i wish i didn’t break up with joohyun too. you know i still work at the same chain store as her right?” donghee laughs painfully, his expression unreadable in the dull light. “sometimes i see her around the stores, and i think: _did i do the right thing?_ ”

“thinking just hurts yourself more. you and i both know that, minho ah.” donghee turns to face minho, “let go of it. you will feel better.”

-

minho, being the best friend ever, obviously doesn’t take any of his friends' advice. by the time it's han jisung’s, minho and him has been in their cold war for at least a month.

they still won’t talk, or even look in one another’s way.

and as all wise advisers will tell you, what is a better way other than patching things up over a birthday text. minho doesn’t want to seem tacky, so instead of dm-ing jisung like he usually did, he decides to message him.

the last apology text left on delivered stares back awkwardly at minho, but he sucks it up, it’s now or never. he doesn’t want to give up just yet.

**_me_ **

_happy birthdayy_

**_jisung_ **

_thank youuuu_

that’s the _gayest_ reply minho has ever gotten out of a straight guy, minho assumes too much, jisung probably is as straight as his ruler. _why would he have thought jisung was flirting with him the whole time?_ maybe he was just trying to make friends, and minho screw it all up by assuming he was taking interest.

_how minho of minho_.

and minho doesn’t even open the message, he leaves han jisung on read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no head thoughts empty


End file.
